Out of Our League
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: It's not a smart move when you do nothing at a Summer day. Kids just walk by, ride on bikes and talk, no playing- except there are some silly games for kids. We're talking about kids coming of age. What do they do? Easy! They play ball. What, no jumping ropes, board games, and what-not? Dude, they're out of our league!
1. Prolugue

The Sandlot gang never felt so happy before, in their lives. Young Hermes took off his baseball cap, throwing it on the ground and jumping like he just tagged someone.

King Naughty and Lady Southpaw looked at each other, cheering there lives out. For those siblings, it was like winning a lottery.

The Prince of the Mound and The Non-stop Chatter Boy screamed as loud as they can, high-fiving and chanting, "We won!"

Missy Fastball, even though she's a serious lady, couldn't help but let out a smile. She tilted her face, looking at the crowd sitting on benches who're watching the Sandlot gang cheer.

Carbon-brainiac was definitely happy. Judging by the look on his face, he rushed towards Checkmate, giving him a brother-like hug. It was as if he got 'A+' on every subject in school- specifically Highschool.

The Trash-talking Champion couldn't believe he helped the gang. He made it home! Missy Fastball perfectly ought that they will get triple if he was in, instead of Young Hermes. They trusted him.

Checkmate was the first to make it home coming from third base. Next was King Naughty, who even made silly faces at the captain of their opponent team. And The Trash-talking Champion was the last to make it to home base. He almost got tagged but remembering the tip that Young Hermes gave, sliding made them win.

Everyone rushed towards him. Young Hermes, being the fastest boy in the team, rushed over towards the Trash-talking Champion, accidentally toppling over him as they hugged each other like brothers, but none of them minded it.

King Naughty and Lady Southpaw, identically awesome with the same thoughts jumped in, hugging the two boys. And there, they were followed by the rest of the team, creating a dog pile.

"Oi!" The Non-stop Chatter boy called their attention. "Don't forget Squints!"

"He's here?" Missy Fastball asked, giving him a confused look. As The Non-stop Chatter Boy pointed his thumb behind directly towards the dug-out, everyone saw their coach with a familiar blonde.

"Wendy?" The Prince of the Mound piped up thoughtfully. Not a second, they charged towards the old couple, happily cheering for their victory.

Let's get back to the begining, shall we?

**So, this is the new start of the old story. The old story seems very out of character, not coming-of-age type and was like not close to baseball but instead close to the problems of highschool, but this story is supposed to be happening on summer- which means, no highschool. So here it is. This is a combination of **_**The Sandlot**_**, **_**The Sandlot 2**_** and **_**The Sandlot: Heading Home.**_** I will be publishing this to Wattpad also, so in the future chapters, I'm gonna mention my name in Wattpad. Carry on!**

_"And the plot thickens as they say."_


	2. Starting Lines

Raven Singleton was the captain of The Little League team. 'Was' is the right word to describe it. Just because his old team found a new responsible captain who doesn't trash-talk with anyone, doesn't mean he's not a good player.

He can hit a homerun sometimes. He can catch a ball on the outfield. He's got the charms and looks that would make a girl like him. He could win any trash-talks, which makes him even cooler.

This could be a perfect dramatic story, for his life is miserable and it was dark outside. Just add the pouring rain.

He stares outside of his window, imagining what his team would do if it was raining. For him, he would still play ball while the others would react.

"Raven, it's dinner time!" Singleton heard his mom. Sighing a little, he ran downstairs, wondering if the food would make his sadness and disappointment go away.

**(=_=)**

As the rain stays, Patricia tossed a dirty tennis ball back to her brother who caught it with ease. Matt, normally called by his friends as 'Wok', huffed slightly with a bored expression written on his face. Both of them were kept inside Patricia's room for a reason and that made them _extremely_ bored.

"Hey Pat." Wok called her attention. Identical bright brown eyes met each other, curious to what will happen. Cupping the ball in his hands, he tossed it again to Patricia, who stretched her left hand upwards for the ball.

"Let's go to the diner." Wok invited as he stood up from her desk. After all, they're inside Patricia's room.

"Dad's using the umbrella." Patricia muttered, a blank expression pinioned on her face. As Wok stood up and walked towards the window to see if the daylight is going to get any brighter- since it's almost six, he saw a random kid riding on his bycicle as fast as he can and towards his house, which was just across their house.

Wok smirked. An idea popped inside his brain and turned around to face Patricia. She, as his sister, knew that he's planning something very mischievious.

"We could ride our bikes first and then try to get there as fast as we can without the babysitter noticing."

"She's not a babysitter, moron." Patricia muttered bitterly and Wok rolled his eyes at her. "She's our step-mother."

"Well then we escape by this window." Wok said as he pointed to the window he's near at. Patricia groaned. "She's at the living room. I know she is. She's waiting for dad."

"Then we go by my window." Wok said, the smirk still on his face.

"We can't get out of my room. We're grounded. It's possible that it may be locked." Patricia argued, desperate of trying to get his brother staying inside her room.

"That's why we sneak out." Wok argued again, getting annoyed. "I thought you're smart enough to know what the meaning of 'sneak out' is."

"Whatever. We're still getting wet." Patricia mumbled, obviously getting defeated.

"I've got raincoats." Wok smiled at her. Patricia sighed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she finally gave up. "Fine. Just be quiet." She may look like she's responsible but she also has a mischievious mind.

**(=_=)**

Wings couldn't help but feel happy on a rainy day. He hates rain. Although speaking to his best bud makes his day... better and brighter. It was time to go home since it was getting dark and Wings never misses dinner.

"So you pitch?" Wings asked as they both walked out of Vincent's drugstore. He couldn't believe Timber, his best bud, can play baseball. Timber knew that Wings likes that game. He's fast enough to join a baseball team, and he can catch a ball, perfectly.

"Yep. Right-handed." Timber nodded as he brushed his hair with his hands, feeling the wet raindrops on his hair. Wings tossed the ball towards him and he caught it.

"For the first time ever, since third grade you never told me that you can play a freaking ball game." Wings muttered in disbelief yet with amusement. Timber rolled his eyes with a smile. "At least now you know. It's not too late."

Turning a corner, Timber spoke again. "So, what position do you usually play?" He asked. Wings shrugged but answered anyway. "Normally shortstop or third base."

"Psssh. Of course. You do shortstops because you're fast." Timber mutters like he knows everything. "And you play third base because you are fast enough to tag someone that would run towards home."

"That's... exactly true." Wings gave in, making Timber laugh lightly.

Turning another corner, Wings was about to speak when Timber slapped his face with the back of his hand. Earning a glare, Timber didn't bother to stick his tongue out. Instead, he let Wings follow his gaze.

**(=_=)**

DP already paid up for his order, quietly took a straw and put it in his chocolate milkshake. Sitting on one of the stools, he started to sip. He declared that this was his dinner already. He can't go home and realize that he just walked in, in an arguement between his parents.

He needed to wait.

"Ch-che-cherry coke... please?" A voice chimed beside him. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke to the kid without thinking. "You've got a stutter?"

"Uh, no. Of course not." The boy nervously shifted his weight from his left foot to the right one, leaning on the stool. DP lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm DP by the way." He introduced himself as he offered a hand.

The boy shook it lightly. "Scotty Smalls. I'm kind of new here for about a week."

"Oh. So you're the kid in the pink house." DP muttered, hinting that he was just teasing... although Scotty does live in a pink house. Scotty blushed bashfully. "I am."

"You're cherry coke." The lady politely handed a glass of coke to Scotty. Sitting on the stool, DP made another conversation.

"What's it like to be the new kid?" He asked. Scotty looked down at his glass. Stirring the coke with the straw, he answered with his voice low.

"I haven't made friends- except for you and this girl who plays baseball. The problem is, I don't usually go outside. Right now, I asked mom to go outside but it was getting dark already."

DP nodded and made Scotty continued. "But mom still let me because... I begged." Scotty ended his little 'story' but DP's eyes, widened a little. "Wait- a girl who plays baseball?"

"Oh, I think softball... yeah, softball." In that thoughtful line, DP sighed with relief. "I'm not being an awful sexist but the truth is, I don't agree with a girl playing baseball."

When silence was about to step on the atmosphere, DP asked a question.

"Do you play baseball?"

Scotty's lips didn't move... but he bit it. DP knew his answer. "No. I don't know how."

"It's easy. You just hit with a bat, throw and catch with a mitt, step on plates and there you have it." DP smiled. "You just gotta follow the rules and regulations, and a couple instructions... I guess."

Scotty chuckled. Just then, Scotty was about to ask DP a question about the things DP does on a rainy day, when the door of the diner swung open, hearing the bells jingle.

Turning their faces to where the sound was created, they both saw a flustered-looking boy, slightly wet. Rushing towards the bar, he slammed his money on it. "Just a bottle o' water." He spoke breathlessly.

Scotty and DP looked at each other. "Are you okay there buddy?" DP asked the boy.

Scotty thought that this kid is such a... chatter? If he knows what the right term would be used for a person who speaks without thinking of who they are talking to, then he'd be delighted to speak honestly.

"It's just raining." The boy answered.

"Dude, we know." DP muttered with a small grin. That made the boy slightly let out a snort. "Well, it's hard when you're riding a bike."

**(=_=)**

Even in the rain, Hayley's head is still steaming, fuming from the arguement brought by her bestfriend. Her bestfriend, for pete's sake. Does she have to rub everything on her face? Hayley's like the queen bee and Jenny's trying to show off everything she can do, that Hayley can't.

"Come on, Haybells." Jenny caught up towards her. "I mean, I swore if I'm the captain, we could've win the game between the Little Leagues and the Diamond Diggers- us."

"And what?" Hayley asked, faking a calm and smooth expression as she turned around to look at Jenny. "Do you think I'd care?" Some of her team mates caught up with them, and Penny rushed towards them first.

That made a little wound on Jenny's nerves. "We could've won if you slid. You didn't and you got tagged!"

"That's because you suggested that I should be the one to bat! I made Rita the batter so we could get the final double. But you didn't agree on it!" Hayley yelled. Penny sensed the tension rising so she put a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders.

"Girls, it already happened. We can work this out."

But Hayley shrugged her hand off her shoulder roughly and furiously. Penny pulled her hand quickly by her side. Jenny groaned. "That doesn't mean I'm the one to blame. You're the captain and you should've done it perfectly. The game earlier, _sucks_!"

All of them stopped walking and then Hayley stared inside a window store. There, she saw different kinds of fabric, rolled and folded.

But that didn't made Hayley's mind calm.

"Don't ignore me. You know I'm right!" Jenny yelled behind her. "I swear, once we get another practice I'll tell coach that you should be suspended!"

Hayley turned around with a smug look on her face.

PUNCH!

Jenny screeched as she felt the pain digging on her jaw. Crying out tears, Penny and the others helped her up since she actually... flew? If that's the proper term.

Hayley felt... relief pass through her veins as she saw Jenny's face. "I think you'd regret that." Hayley told her. Jenny screamed furiously as a purple buise started forming on her jaw. Walking away, she screamed. "I won't- aghhh!"

After the girls turned a corner, Hayley can't help it but put a grin on her face. And as she sighed with relief, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"That was awesome." She heard a male voice mutter. Turning around, he saw a boy grinning towards her and the other one with... an expression she can't even figure out.

"Wings!" The tall boy hissed at the other boy with a grin.

Hayley couldn't help but smile. "Indeed it is."

"I'm Wings." Wings introduced, handing a hand. Hayley didn't shook it but muttered back. "Hayley Goodfairer."

Wings awkwardly pulled his hand towards him and then the other boy offered her a gentle smile. What a gentleman.

"I'm Timber. We... just saw the incident and-"

"You threw a good punch- plek!" Wings spits out droplets of rain that accidentally went in his mouth. She actually forgot it was raining.

"Well, it's best that we'd be going now." Timber muttered as he pulled Wings' arm. "See you... somewhere." Wings offfered her a final polite glance and went away with Timber.

Hayley tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her ear and chuckled. "Boys."

**(=_=)**

Singleton has a small grin on his face after the trip towards the diner. His mother actually needs a bottle of clean mineral water in order to drink a healthy medicine and he met two boys named 'DP' and 'Scotty'.

On the way with his bike, he was about to ride on it when two kids were arguing. Looking up from the wet concrete ground, he found himself watching an arguement.

There was a boy in a blue raincoat with his hands resting on the handlebars of his own bike. The other one was a girl in a bright yellow raincoat, looking very angry at the boy.

"Couples this days." He muttered to himself.

"No!" He heard the girl yell. "This is all your fault. Dad'll be home soon so let's go back!"

"No, dad would let us go so come on and get your feet working!"

"Ugh! You're such a moron for a brother."

"Oops." Singleton muttered under his breath. Turns out they're not couples. Blinking the droplets off his eyes, something red caught his eyes. A boy went out of an orange house. Wearing a blue cap and boots, he went towards the yard and took something that Singleton can't figure out.

And as their eyes met, the kid waved at him and went back to what he was doing. And there, after staring at what the kid was doing, he slowly recognized that he was digging something out from the ground... a baseball.

Singleton smiled meekly and swallowed. The two siblings passed between their views as if they saw no one and Singleton sighed.

Not even bothering to say something, he waved back happily and went home with his bike... on a rainy day.

**Rainy day on a summer day, huh? There you have it. And I do not own The Sandlot movies, obviously. :)**

_"Girls play ball? I... didn't __**know**__ that__!"_


	3. A Reminder

**Sorry if I haven't updated ever since... the last time I updated. The point is, I'm here to restart these stories and try finishing them. I'm going to add more **_**sense**_** and make people see some lessons in these stories.**

***Babysitting a Super (House of Anubis)**

***Siblings (House of Anubis)**

***Give It A Try (Max and Shred)**

***Out of Our League (Sandlot movies)**

**Check out other of my fanfics which I'm currently working on by the time I post this.**

**If you're a **_**Big Four**_** fan, which is a group of four people from different movies (Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave and Tangled) then check out **_**'The Frozen Lantern'**_**. You could message me or review if you want someone (a cartoon, a real person, etc.) to appear in this story, kind of like a special-mention, dedication or shout-outs, that sort of stuff.**

**Due to my 'interest' in this Big Four group, I'm gonna try making others with more adventure in it.**

**If you're a **_**Teen Titan**_** fan, you have to look at my account often because this Teen Titan fanfic is still not yet done by the time I post this. This fanfic is modern, but I'll keep their 'lifestyle' alive in this story. This is a high school AU (alternate universe, hehe) and if you have ideas and you want to read it in this story, then you can review or PM me. **

**This isn't those **_**cliche**_** high school stories where there would be hormonal teenagers falling in love with each other, or bad boys who could easily dodge trouble from adults, or sensitive girls that is mistaken as a damsel in distress by a prince charming, or two **_**dogs**_** fighting over a **_**cat **_***wink wink*, **_**or**_** any of that matter. This is high school guys. Expect the unexpected.**

**I got ideas and I'm pretty sure I might even post other fanfics but the more I post fanfics, the more time I need and waste. I still need personal times.**

**Now, the three stories above might get deleted, but in someway, I'm gonna bring it back.**

**There might be other fanfics I could possibly post after this besides the B4 and TT fanfics, but I doubt that.**

**Keep in touch. :)**

**-d00dlequeen15**


End file.
